


Altered Rhombus

by Aquiter



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Adam is just a heap of scrambled brains, Blood, Fluff, Francis tries to help him, Gore, Graphic Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Alteration, Not proof read we die as men, Psychological Trauma, Torture, sex will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquiter/pseuds/Aquiter
Summary: Adam has decided to watch the world burn, but he never believed doing so would cause more trouble for him. More trouble for Francis when the tech tries to find him and convince his group of hackers to help him out.Honestly, I just want to upload something, so this is probably very strange to read and might not make sense at all hah.Read the tags as I will update them. VERY important to read the tags. Many mentions of gore and torture and other triggering scenes that I'll NOT specifically mark or have censored chapters for, sorry.





	Altered Rhombus

**Author's Note:**

> The -:- often mean a change of scene OR point of view, sometimes both. There are a lot of these in the future, and if you've read any of my other fics you know kind of how I use them and how to read them lol.
> 
> Enjoy.

Adam Jensen: Former TF29 agent, former Sarif Industries’ chief of security, and now former Juggernaut Collective member as he walked away from Alex Vega, his closest contact in the group.

She watched his back as they had said ‘See you later’ and went separate ways, but the tone in Adam’s voice left her with a bittersweet feeling. It had sounded to her, when he explained his reason for leaving, that he had almost given up on his goal to dig Illuminati out of the ground. Yet, she was happy for him. Since the London incident, more Marchenkos had appeared, and each enemy had taken a greater toll on Adam’s body than the previous one.

Adam, however, didn’t mind the normally fatal injuries he sustained. They _were_ the only thing making him feel alive and always snapped him back to the moment. But those exact moments were what scared him, because whenever he felt his mind slip his body worked on instinct. Trained habits kicked in and whatever happened next usually ended in a massacre.

So, what was his idea in leaving everything he worked for behind him and to probably never look back?

Adam could’ve died in 2027 when he sustained his first, and what should’ve been last, fatal injuries.

Since then, his every action has caused death to innocent, and he was more mentally tired than physically. After all, a bit bowl of cereal and his augments would keep him in top form whether he wanted to or not. Whether he _needed_ it or not.

Adam switched his HUD off the moment he entered his apartment and made sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Once people stopped seeing him in the field, maybe they would stop trying to kill him, too. Or he could be overly positive about the whole situation.

He had lost his Interpol papers and passes, and although Alex had been very keen on helping him with some forgery, they kept it within safe limits, and partly legal. He was at least allowed to travel, but nothing above that. However, that alone was quite a luxury for an aug.

What would happen to him now, was the question. It had taken more than a little negotiation with Miller to let him go. His augments were still military grade, and he would never be allowed as a normal civilian again. Their solution? Adam had saved Miller’s life, so Miller helped him out by putting him on a hiatus. He would lose all support from TF29, but they could still order him around and would keep an eye on him.

Adam could live with that, all he had to do was report to Miller _occasionally_. And occasionally was what Adam needed.

He could occasionally go out, sleep, eat, or just sit in his couch and think, like he planned on doing now. He was free from all responsibilities of what he had become, he only needed to think about himself for now. Adam clenched a fist against his thigh, polymers rubbed against each other, and the subject of his thoughts became a hole for him to fall down in. To drown in.

He remembered the first time he lost control and the adrenaline rush that followed, and the second, but every time after that was more and more of a rush, a blur, foggy and unclear. The latest time it happened Adam was on top of an abandoned building, his body had slammed against a pillar too close to the edge.

Then he woke up on Chikane’s aircraft and was filled in on the completed mission.

It was disturbing, every time it happened it made him nauseous. He could never remember if he had taken the lives of innocent on his rampage.

Adam sighed and pulled his shirt over his head, he threw it over the arm rest of the couch and laid down. It wasn’t late, it wasn’t early, he might as well take a nap.

-:-

“Our agent has gone off track, why did you let this happen?” A man asked over the voice conference.

“It isn’t really my fault, you’ve been pushing your agenda too hard.” Answered a woman.

“We _had_ to push our agenda since the Act didn’t go through,” The man replied, “Santeau will be a problem, but we need to get our agent in TF29 back on track, we need him to meet Janus.”

“If you let me do my job, this would’ve never happened, _but_ I have something in mind to reprogram him,” The woman offered, “But you can’t question my actions for the coming weeks, I’m doing this for you. This will let you continue to push your agenda too, no interruptions.”

A short pause followed, “Approved, dismissed.”

-:-

Adam looked up, his body frozen. He saw shadows move around him, like if he was looking from underwater.

The sun cast their rippling shadows over his lifeless body. Lifeless?

He was looking at himself. Was he dreaming?

He must be dreaming.

Adam took a deep breath and surfaced.

“Shit, he’s waking up!” Were the first words he heard, and he was stabbed with something, “I told you to give him 120ml, his body process this shit too fast.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” Another voice answered, Adam could feel the darkness seep into him from the point where he got stabbed.

Like smoke it surrounded itself around Adam’s mind, embracing him in a warm cloud of puffiness. It squeezed tightly, forcing Adam’s consciousness to make way for the water which replaced it at a worrying speed.

The voices… They disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> It starts a bit weird, it was supposed to be a Miller/Jensen thing, but my mind went, this is great to start a torture fic! So, here we are.
> 
> I'll alter the chapters as we go, as it is fluff and I honestly am really bad at fluff, so I'll probably have to come back and change things to make sense of it all. I'll explain the actual torture when it comes up, it's a bit... strange. And probably not very logical but deal with it kay ty.


End file.
